Seeing Green
by Kirux XIV
Summary: After he awakens from a strange dream, Sean is confronted by a strange letter, along with a strange vial. Little does he know that that vial contains toxic chemicals that concentrate his cells. One hundred fold.


-Seeing Green-  
-Written By: Kirux XIV-  
-Chapter One : Awakening- 

Everything came in flashes. Green flashes. A needle reaching toward him. It was filled with green fluid. More green fluid. He had seen it three times a day for the last two weeks. He didn't know how he got here, or why he was here. He just was. The needle slowly punctured his pale, almost translucent, skin. The liquid emptied quickly into his blood stream. He would've grimaced, but he was unconscious. If he was in a comatose, he wouldn't be seeing everything in green. He didn't know why, nor did he think he wanted to.

Sean woke up on a hard, blanket covered bed; that he didn't recognize. As he looked around, he realized he didn't recognize the room either. At this sudden realization, and he sat up quickly. He examined his surroundings. Nothing seemed hostile, or even living. It all looked normal. The room was pretty empty; there was a chair, a table, the bed he was now sitting on, and a miniature refrigerator. The walls were painted a stationary blue, and the room was a regular size.

He continued to sit and stare at his sheets blankly. His eyes widened with the brief rememberance of his dose of the green liquid. He got up from the bed to see that he was wearing a change of clothes. His scrawny, yet slightly well-built figure, was clad in a brown, long-sleeved cotton shirt. He was also wearing brown shorts, and black sneakers with checkered laces. He sat down in the chair and stared at the plaster ceiling. _What happened, _he thought. _Where was that place?_

For the first time, he noticed a large manila envelope sitting on the table next to him. It had a red wax seal on it, but all that it said was "X". Sean reached over to the envelope and opened it. As the seal broke little bits of wax fell down onto the hard wood floor. Sean turned the envelope over the table and it's contents spilled out. There was a pouch, about twenty zennie, a large butterfly wing, and a letter with the same wax seal on it.

Sean brushed away the pouch, coins, and the butterfly wing; and he picked up the letter. The handwriting was perfect and neat. It read: **  
Dear Sean,  
Here is your money for the day, and a butterfly wing. The money should be used to buy yourself food, and other necessities, the Butterfly Wing is to teleport you to school. You should attend school today at 8:00 this morning.**

In the pouch you should find a beaker filled with green liquid. Drink 1/5 of it this morning, and another fifth of it at lunchtime.

Sincerely,  
Professor X

"That's weird." Sean said to himself. He opened the pouch and removed the small beaker. The liquid inside looked gooey, like slime. And it was green. The combination of the texture and color made him want to vomit. "No way am a going to drink that." He chuckled as he walked over to the fridge in the corner. If he was going to go to school, he would need some lunch. He grabbed a bread roll, an apple, and some Condor meat. He brought the food back to the table and began to take the meat off of the Condor drumstick. He was just about finished when he heard a clock gong eight times. "Crap. I'm gonna be late." He said and he quickly turned to the window to look at the clock tower. As he turned his elbow brushed against the top of the beaker. A small bit of the green liquid fell out onto his sandwich, and the beaker leaned back into place. The clock's hour hand was now on the eight, and the minute hand was on the twelve. He didn't know why he was so intent on going to school. It just felt normal to him after the strange letter, and the dream.

Sean turned back to the table quickly and put all of the food into the manila envelope. He needed to carry it all somehow. He reached down and picked up the over-sized butterfly wing. He raised it up in the air with the hand that wasn't occupied by the manila envelope. The wing began to glow, vibrating slightly. The bright glow traveled down Sean's arm and through his body, and with a flash, he vanished.


End file.
